Rhiannon
by ThunderThighs
Summary: The more often we see beautiful things around us, the more we take them for granted. So what happens when she comes back after two years? Reid/OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was there she sat, after two full years.

Her hair was an inch long and brown, sticking up at the sky and the ground and the walls and the tops of her ears, shiny with sweat. A dark shade of red lipstick smeared her cheek. Her eyes were brown mud floating in khol and mascara, blinking every so often. She didn't move from her position at the desk, her bare ankles were crossed under her chair and her hands were crossed in front of her. Her posture was rigid.

If he didn't love her, he'd think she was scary.

Reid watched the video close to six times, only stopping when Morgan placed a firm hand on his shoulder and told him she was there, sitting in the interrogation room, where she had seen so many people be questioned before her.

The video started off simply enough, the camera held a green door surrounded by cracked red brick. Then it opened slowly, then all at once. A woman, different to the girl in the interrogation room. This woman was tall, 6'1 to be exact, and she was skinny too. All bone, wrists so thin you couldn't believe it. They were proudly displayed when the woman lifted an arm to shield her eyes from the bright outdoor sun. She was ushered away by a faceless man in an FBI vest, who took care not to make sudden movements or touch her right away. Then another woman came. And after that another, all dressed in similar apparel. Sheer stockings, bras, skirts. Their heels are either in their hands or on their feet. Some are wearing wigs, some aren't.

He thinks she won't be there, he's given up all hope by now. He both wishes she is and isn't there. On one hand, It'd be great to see his fiancee again. On the other, he'd nearly wish she'd die before being faced with that torture every day for two years.

The video went on for nearly two minutes before a hint of her turned up. And when she did it was magnificent. She was hesitant as she stepped into the sunlight, something he guessed she hadn't seen in a while due to how unhealthy she looked. The smattering of freckles never her face, but where there was once soft skin there was now harsh cheekbones. Her hair, which was once a light blonde that moved in waves down her shoulders was cut short and choppy.

When she caught sight of the camera her eyes widened slightly and she lifted her hand. For a second he didn't understand what she was doing, not until it broke into a wave. It was here that he started crying. It was still the same her.

(Prologue? Prologue. Please leave some constructive criticism in the comments if you can, I really want to improve!)


	2. Chapter 2

**THREE YEARS EARLIER**

Rhiannon felt ridiculous.

She played absentmindedly with the cord of her Hello Kitty phone, thinking whether or not to call. She hadn't left her room in 8 hours, and she was getting hungry.

She'd been staying at her parents house for the past month, and in that time arguments were plentiful. Whether it be about who was to wash the dishes or why there was $500 missing from the house safe, they always ended the same. With Rhiannon locked up in her room, wondering if she should call her godmother or not.

She was too old for this. Too old. That's what her mother would always tell her. But Mrs Strickland didn't understand. She was raised in a mansion with a loving mother, a happy father and a nanny who secretly taught her how to swear in French. Her childhood was the closest possible thing to being perfect, and she grew up into a healthy, beautiful woman.

In her senior year of high school she was accepted into the California Institute of Technology, it was there she met the truest friends she ever had. But is was at a local art gallery that she met the man of her dreams.

The wedding of Caroline Strickland (née Burke) Was celebrated amongst the entirety of CalTech, she was, after all,one of the most likely to succeed.

And succeed they did, Rhiannon's father, Joseph Strickland launched one of the most successful chain restaurants in America, Pacific Burgers. This Made Joseph fabulously rich, and that persuaded Caroline Burke to marry him.

The maid of Honor was Caroline's best friend, Penelope Garcia. And later on, she became her child's godmother, along with her brother, who was the godfather.

Rhiannon's childhood was not that different from her mothers. The only glaring difference was the lack of happiness. While Caroline's mother was away a lot, she always brought home gifts from the various places around America she had visited. Rhiannon's mother never left. Well, not anywhere far, anyway. Possibly to a hotel bar or a motel, where she'd conduct a number of illicit affairs with men she wouldn't have even looked at 10 years ago.

She didn't like to think about her mother. About how she'd yell for no reason, or how she drank red wine on her own in the kitchen, and cried there when she thought no one was looking. Her looks faded over the years, and left her with an awful personality and varicose veins.

Her dad was a different story altogether, or maybe a lack of one. She maybe saw him on Christmas, he'd maybe give her a call on her birthday to let her know how much he "Loved" her. Her parents weren't technically divorced, but there was no doubt they were fucking other people. She didn't blame them, she would too.

The only one she had was Her godmother, who she didn't see all too often. Penelope and Caroline's friendship faded with time, but Her and Rhiannon's bond was as strong as it could be.

She knew That Penny still loved her, and she knew that she'd be able to stay with her for as long as she wanted, but she was still hesitant. She hadn't called for a while, nearly a month. What if Penny was mad at her for not calling? What if she had forgotten about her? She was just being paranoid, but as Rhiannon sat in a small bedroom in a large house on a huge estate, all these possibilities seemed remarkably possible.

Fuck it, she thought. Punching in the memorized numbers with one pink manicured finger, she held the speaker to her ear, hearing the ringing that exclaimed "She's never gonna answer!" and "What are you doing? You don't matter to her anymore!".

Then the phone clicked and Rhiannon exhaled through her nose in relief. "Hello, this is Penelope Garcia speaking." A voice rang out and she nearly cried.

"Hey Pen, it's me." She said sadly.

**Sorry if that sucked! Thanks for reading, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
